


Electric Feel

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock and Vanessa go on a drive, but it turns into much more.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for all your kind comments. They really inspire me to write more, so thanks again! :)

"C'mon, get yo slow ass out here." Vanessa was sitting in Brock's car, air conditioning blasting. It was blazing hot in West Hollywood, and they didn't have enough money to go to the mall or go out to eat, so going for a drive was the best option. Sitting in the air conditioned apartment was an option, but they already did that for half the day and the pair got extremely bored and restless.

"C'MON, GET-" Before Vanessa could finish screaming, Brock hopped in the car.

"Took ya long enough." Brock rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, dear." Vanessa play hit him and laughed.

"Don't 'dear' me, pendejo." Brock snorted out a laugh and put the car into reverse, backing out of their reserved parking space of the small apartment complex. Vanessa couldn't wait to get out of there; there was barely enough room for the two of them and she needed to get out of the apartment at least for a few hours. They hit the busy road, traffic was terrible as always. 

"Aye can we just park and walk around?" Brock stared at Vanessa.

"Seriously? This is Melrose, do you honestly expect there to a parking spot?" Vanessa scoffed.

"Damn it was just a idea, you ain't gotta be a bitch." Brook shook his head, partly smiling, no intent on replying. 

-

They sat in traffic for a good hour before Vanessa threw her hands up in annoyance.

"Ugh, can we just go in a parkin lot or somethin?" Brock sighed out of annoyance as well.

"Sounds good to me." They drove across town to Fairfax and parked in the Canter's parking lot. Brock gave the parking guy a few bucks and got a ticket in exchange so they could legally park there; even though Brock had a sneaking suspicion they were about to do something illegal. Vanessa grabbed Brock's thigh and gently squeezed it. It was hardly sexual, but it didn't fail to slightly turn Brock on.

He let out a heavy breath as Vanessa took off her seatbelt and climbed over the center console. She straddled Brock and sat down on his thighs; there were barely any room but her small frame made it easy for her to sit down. She slightly scooted forward and ground down against Brock's hardening dick. Vanessa kissed Brock, hard, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw people coming towards the car. He shoved Vanessa off of him and pulled his t-shirt over his very obvious hard on.

"The FUCK?" Brock looked at the people but they got into their car. He thanked whatever holy power was above them and turned towards Vanessa. She was scowling at him and breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Ness, I-" Before Brock could get in another word, Vanessa's lips were on his. She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him forward, nearly yanking him out of the driver's seat. She was small, but Vanessa was strong as fuck. She straddled Brock once again, this time digging her knees into his arms so he couldn't push her off. Vanessa kept an eye out for people passing by, making sure to jump off Brock in an instant if she had to.

When the coast was clear, Vanessa kissed Brock again, biting and sucking on his lower lip. Vanessa slid her tongue into his mouth and grabbed the sides of Brock's face, pulling him closer. She let go and pulled back, starting to take her off her button down shirt. Underneath was a lacy, cherry red bralette, and Brock knew she had matching panties.

Brock grabbed Vanessa's breasts and gently squeezed them, making the thin girl let out a breathy moan. He zipped down her jeans and sure enough, a cherry red, lacy thong was hidden underneath, and Brock had an inkling that she planned for this to happen. He suppressed a laugh and rubbed her pussy through her panties as she bit her lip and closed her eyes, and Brock could feel a wet spot forming on the fabric underneath his fingers. She rocked her hips back and forth as Brooke slipped his fingers underneath her panties and started fingering her, but he took them out as quickly as he put them in. She whined at the loss of his fingers but Brock shushed her with a rough kiss.

"Take off your jeans and panties babygirl." Vanessa quickly obeyed, climbing over to her seat and pulling her jeans and thong completely off with a little bit of struggle. When she got them off, she climbed back over again and Brock had taken himself out. His dick was flushed and pre cum was dripping out of the head, and it made Vanessa almost come on the spot. Brock grabbed Vanessa's waist and lifted her up before lining himself up with her. 

"Ready?" Vanessa bit her lip and nodded. Brock slid her down and let out a groan, furrowing his brow. He never could get used to how tight and wet Vanessa was.

"Fuck yeah, that's it." Brock's voice was soft and quiet and Vanessa grabbed onto his shoulders for support. She started moving, determined to do all the work. She squeezed her thighs and bounced up and down on his dick, making the whole car shake and rock. Brock dragged his hands up and down Vanessa's sides, softly grunting as she fucked him. Brock pushed his head against the head rest, clenching his teeth as he approached his orgasm. Vanessa was panting and moaning, sweat beading at her forehead.

"B-Brock!" As soon as his name escaped Vanessa's lips, Brock came hard. His cum shot up into Vanessa and she climaxed, body going completely still as she came. After a few moments, Vanessa lifted herself up and all of Brock's warm cum gushed out of her, making a mess on Brock's jeans. She laughed and put her jeans back on, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat off of her face. Brock put himself away and closed his eyes, heart beating rapidly as he indulged in his post orgasmic high.

"Ness?" Vanessa looked over at Brock.

"Wassup?" Brock looked back at her and smiled.

"You know I love you right?" Vanessa smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Duh you idiot. I love you too." Brock laughed and kissed Vanessa once more before they went back to their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Fairfax is a shopping street in WeHo and Canter's is a deli there :)


End file.
